


oh, i fall apart

by Kingscunt



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, POV Second Person, from percivals pov, the start is fluff at least??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt
Summary: You first notice him laughing, telling one of the many jokes he never seems to run out with around the round table. He’s obnoxious, and he’s annoying, and you’re not quite sure what to make of him.He’s not exactly a ‘typical’ Kingsman, by any means, and maybe that’s why you’re so intrigued by this man.





	oh, i fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a one shot and i wanted to try something different ig
> 
> agentpercivals.tumblr.com

You first notice him laughing, telling one of the many jokes he never seems to run out with around the round table. He’s obnoxious, and he’s annoying, and you’re not quite sure what to make of him. He’s not exactly a ‘typical’ Kingsman, by any means, and maybe that’s why you’re so intrigued by this man.

 

A week goes by and you learn that this man is the new Lancelot. Tied with another candidate for the duration of his tests, but won by default when the other candidate sadly died during a recruit mission. 

 

You watch him. Ever the quiet man you are, you watch and observe. He’s funny and he’s outgoing. He’s bold and his suits show that. In a way, you find him endearing, and it confuses you. This man is the polar opposite of you, yet you find yourself getting drawn to him. Opposites attract…?

 

Two months later and you and James are spending more time with each other than with anyone else. You love the way his body fits right into yours and you love how soft his lips are. You love the way this man seems to be able to make you scream like nobody else ever has. You’re definitely lusting over James, definitely wanting more. You’re not quite sure if it’s love. You told yourself you’d never fall in love.

 

Life’s full of surprises, isn’t it?

 

Of course it is, because it seems that the next thing you know, you’re wearing a silver band on your finger. You look at James like he’s gone mad when he asks the question, obviously nervous as he’s in front of you on one knee. But of course you say yes.

 

You have fallen completely, utterly, hopelessly in love with James. 

 

One day on mission, you get injured. The bomb went off earlier than anyone expected. You can hear Merlin shouting to report your status and to get out of the area immediately. But you’re too weak. You lay there bleeding out, feeling somewhat serene. The only person on your mind right now is James. You feel bad for leaving him, but what else can you do now? You know you’re far too weak to get up.

 

You wake up a few days ago and you’re annoyed at the tangle of wires coming from your body. You go to rip out that IV drip, but your hands are ripped away. You turn your head as far as you can to see James just in your view. He looks visibly exhausted and his face is stained from the many tears that were shed, but he just grins at you. And you feel your heart melt. That goddamn smile is your kryptonite.

 

You get married, and it’s the best day of your life. As you both say ‘I do’, your lips lock, and it feels like you’ve physically sealed your lives together. You’re inseparable. And oh God, you would _die_ for James.

In the middle of the night, you’re woken up with a phone call. James is on mission and you’re enjoying a rare night of not being pushed right to the edge of the bed as your husband hogs nearly all of the space. 

 

The tone of Merlin’s voice immediately tells you that it’s not good news. You rush to work, your heart feeling like it’s about to slam out of your chest. Really, you know what’s happened. You’re not stupid. But you can’t admit it to yourself. A small part of you hopes it isn’t what you just _know_ it is.

 

As the words are uttered from Merlin’s voice, you fall to your knees as they’re unable to support you any longer. Your world has been ripped away from you. Yes, you had sixteen years together, but sixteen years isn’t enough. It would never be enough.

 

You get back up after a few minutes, force a nod at Merlin, and make your way home. You don’t allow yourself to cry until you’ve closed the front door, and as soon as you get back to the bedroom, oh, it all comes flooding out. The grief is too much. You swear you can still hear his laugh, see that fucking smile. You never thought it would hurt _this_ much. You stare at the awful mustard suit in the wardrobe.

 

You could never stand it. Nobody could. But fuck, what you would do just to see James wear it just that one last time.

 


End file.
